The instant invention relates generally to hoists and more specifically it relates to a jack for supporting a ceiling beam.
Numerous hoists have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be used for lifting, positioning and installing panels and other building material. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,969,220; 3,930,645 and 4,600,348 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.